imaginefandomcom-20200222-history
Pacardia
The Kingdom of Pacardia (pronounced /pækəɚdiə/ by natives) is an island nation comprised of seven city-states. Once uninhabited, the island was discovered and settled in the late 1700s by a number of Germanic, Greek, Caribbean, and Pacific peoples, who built what are now Pacardia's city-states, which became united in 1840 under the rule of the House of Pacard, a now royal family with mainly British, Dutch, and Jamaican roots. In recent decades there has been a large influx of American immigration, making a large impact on Pacardian society. City-States Each of Pacardia's city-states have developed a theme of sorts, mainly due to their respective geography and the peoples who founded them. Each city-state has an urban, suburban, and rural region. Belmont A city-state known for its gothic culture. Jamsterdam A city-state that emulates the infrastructure of the Dutch capital, but in a tropical climate. Masyaf A city-state with a Mediterranean climate and culture. Sheoth A psychedelic city-state known for its outlandish plant life and sale of psilocybin mushrooms. Virmire A relatively futuristic and technologically advanced city-state. Whytecliffe A medieval/renaissance style city-state. Yellowknife A rather cold, snowy city-state. Winter sports such as hockey and bobsledding are commonly played. Government, Politics, and Law Pacardia is both a constitutional monarchy and a parliamentary republic. The current monarch is Patrick John-Luke Pacard, reigning under the title HRE (His Royal Epicness) King Patrick. Today, monarchy is largely just a symbolic practice, leaving the Pacardian Parliament in charge of most of the country's affairs. Ron Paul is the incumbent prime minister. The parliament operates under a two-party system. The Progressive Party and the Libertarian Party are respectively seen as the country's "left-wing" and "right-wing" parties. The rights granted in the Constitution of Pacardia show great respect for the liberties of the people. Freedom of expression is guaranteed to the fullest extent (with the practical exceptions of child pornography, and what disturbs people physically and peoples' audible peace) and "Denying one of expression is prohibited", meaning that, for example, no one can be denied entrance to a movie based on age. In fact, no movies, music, video games, etc., are ever given a rating or age suggestion. Demographics Ethnic Groups and Languages Pacardia's languages reflect the country's ethnic backgrounds which can be traced back to when the island was first settled. Britons make up the majority of inhabitants. Having been found throughout Pacardia since the beginning, they are responsible for English being Pacardia's sole official language. It is the language of government, business, and most of the media. The plurality of American immigrants have helped increase the strength of English in the country and have helped shape modern Pacardian English into something very reminiscent to Inland Northern American English. Other nationalities are and have been less widespread, and consequently their tongues share the same fate. Dutch and Jamaican peoples are found primarily in Jamsterdam, where use of the Dutch language is not uncommon. Tahitians have brought a French-speaking community to Sheoth. Germans have brought their language to Belmont, Whytecliffe, and Virmire, as have the Greeks to Masyaf, and the Danish to Whytecliffe and Yellowknife. Religion Article V of the Constitution not only grants freedom of religion, but freedom to change religion, freedom from religion, and full separation of church and state. While much of the population is secular in practice, most Pacardians do hold some type of faith. 40% of the population adheres to a Neo-pagan belief in general, roughly half of those being neo-druids and the rest belonging to Wicca and Ásatrú. Followers of the Rastafari movement account for 30% of Pacardians. These Rastas may simultaneously consider their faith a sect of Judaism or Christianity. About 10% are (non-Rastafarian) Christian, mainly Orthodox, who are predominant in Masyaf. Sikhs, Hindus, and Buddhists make up less than 10% of the country each. Culture Food and Drink Popular foods within Pacardia include Belgian waffles, Buffalo chicken, casserole, Chicago dogs, chili dogs, clam chowder, corn, crab, eggs, ham, ice cream, lo mein, meatloaf, mostaccioli, onion rings, pizza, quesadillas, rum cake, shrimp, spaghetti, strawberries, and tomato soup. Apple cider, Coca-Cola, energy drinks, ginger ale, orange juice, rum, and milk are widely consumed beverages. Category: English-speaking nations